Problem: How many multiples of 10 are between 9 and 101?
The first multiple of $10$ greater than $9$ is $10$, and the last multiple of $10$ less than $101$ is $100$. The list of multiples of $10$ proceeds: $10$, $20$, $\ldots$, $100$. Divide each number by $10$, and the list becomes $1$, $2$, $\ldots$, $10$. It is easy to see that the number of numbers in this list is $\boxed{10}$.